


Goulash

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 hasn't had an assignments for weeks. To Q it's felt like months. He's been thinking about arranging for 008 to kill his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goulash

007 hadn't had an assignment for weeks.

To Q it felt like months.

It hadn't been too bad at first, James had taken time to reconnect with the london streets.

Visiting a bookshop in Seven Dials where he found a wonderful leather bound copy on Don Quixote in spanish which Q appreciated very much.

He'd found a wonderful deli in covent garden where he purchased a creamy round disc of camembert.

He'd walked miles looking for the perfect bottle of red to go with it.

Yes the first week had been good.

 

It was all down hill from there. James had lost interest in walking and started ringing Q a dozen times a day.

"Bored bored bored."

Q started blocking his calls.

James then began watching daytime television and by the time Q returned he was ranting and roaring about whatever he'd seen during the day.

Q altered the viewing stream so James could onyl watch cookery or gardening programmes.

After six weeks Q was about ready to arrange for 008 to assassinate his lover.

 

"James I love you and I'm trying to be supportive but seriously you have got to get a hobby,  
just something to keep you busy until the next;  
" World in peril send for Bond call."  
Please I'm begging you. Find something to do."

 

James took stock as Q slammed out of the house.

He had never had to take anyone's feelings into consideration until now and he really hadn't meant to upset Q.

He had watched numerous cookery programmes and was confident he could manage to make an extra special meal for this evening to show how sorry he was.

 

He looked online for vegetarian recipes and found a goulash that seemed to fit the bill.

He wrote down everthing he would need picked up his wallet and left the house.

It wasn't until he got back with the shopping that he realised that he'd forgotten his keys.

Walking round the outside he noticed an open window in the bathroom and decided to climb up to it.

He was delighted with himself when he reached the sill and climbed over it.

Forgetting that all windows and doors were alarmed against intruders.

The call went out of a break in at Q's residence and special agents were ther in minutes.

Bond managed to reassure them that their was no threat and they went back to H.Q.

 

He began following the recipe for the goulash and an hour later after only twice slicing his fingers all the ingredients were in the pan.

Deciding he deserved a glass of wine and a nice soak in the bath he went upstairs.

Hours later he was disturbed by the smoke alarm ringing and banging on the door which turned out to be firemen looking for a fire.

The meal was ruined.

James pulled himself together. He was the country's top agent, he was used to solving problems and taking control.

He was appalled at the way he had behaved over the last few weeks no wonder Q was pissed.

James rang to order a meal from the covent garden deli to be delivered just before Q got home.

Then he cleaned up all the mess and got dressed.

He laid the table and put on some of Q's favourite music, then he rang M.

Sir it,s Bond, I need an assignment as soon as possible or our Quatermaster is going to be arrested for murder.  
What have you got."

"Bond, I was just thinking of you. How do you fancy a week in Hong Kong leaving the day after tomorrow?"

"Perfect but only if Q can have tomorrow off I have a lot of making up to do."

"Granted."

 

James greeted Q at the door with an glass of crisp white wine.

He led him to the table and as he helped him off with his jacket he kissed him gently. 

"I'm sorry for the past few weeks. I've been a total prat. I love you very much, please forgive me."

Q wrapped his arms round James neck and pulled him down for a longer kiss.

"Has M been in touch?"

James looked at Q specutively "You know already."

"Well I didn't want to kill you James I love you too much. But don't think you'll get away with it again."

"Let's leave the food till later. I want to show you how sorry I am."

James lifted Q into his arms and ran up the stairs.


End file.
